The Doctor and Donna
by clarinetgirl2
Summary: The Doctor puts Lee and Donna back together, and makes it so Donna can remember her travels with the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor

The Doctor looked back, making sure Lee was following behind. Reassured by the sight of Lee smiling back at him, he faced forward. Another smile shot through his memory, pulling him in. Rose. She ran to him, smiling her smile. She grabbed his hand, said she would never leave him. The look on her face as she was sucked into the void. The pain of loosing her. Never again would he make that mistake. Of loving one again, just to loose them. Of course, he had lost them before, but never had the pain been this great. He pulled himself from the painful memories, realizing he had come to a halt in the trees.

"D-d-d-doctor?" Lee stuttered, concerned. The Doctor shuddered a little.

"Oh. Sorry Lee." He said, and then began walking again. He hoped this plan would work. For Donna. For Lee. For him. He needed to know he left at least one of his companions happy. They found Donna's house with relative ease, and knocked on the door. Wilf answered, and his face broke into a large grin.

"Doctor!" Wilf said, and ushered them in the front room.

"Donna's in 'er room. She won't hear us." Wilf added.

"Well, Donna's the reason we're here. I need to see her." The Doctor said.

"But, but you said 'er head would explode if she remembered ya!" Wilf said, concerned.

"I know, just… I'm going to fix it." He said. "Oh, and this is Lee, Donna's husband."

A look of confusion crossed Wilf's features, and then he led them to Donna's room.

"Hello Donna!" The Doctor said, his features breaking into a smile as he remembered all they had done. Donna's head whipped around, and it looked like she was about to say something snappy, but she didn't. For once. Her features contorted with confusion, then slowly recognition. She smiled widely.

"Doctor!" she said, and then passed out. Lee caught her before she hit the floor, and then he and the doctor lifted her to the bed. The Doctor pulled up a stool, then gently pressed her temples. He closed his eyes, and stepped into her memories. He walked slowly through the halls of her mind, picking bits of the astronomical knowledge hidden in the corners and pockets. He came back to reality, and noticed that it was much darker outside. Lee was holding Donna's hand and caressing her hair.

"Y-y-you've b-been out f-f-for f-f-four hours." Lee said, slowly.

"Well, I'm done now. When she wakes up tomorrow, she'll remember everything, except the knowledge." He said wearily. "I'd better go. My song is about to end."

"Th-thank y-you D-doctor." He said, smiling sadly. The Doctor got up stiffly, and then walked away toward the comforting blue box. He still had a lot to do before he died.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna

"Where is he? He can't be late to his own wedding. To me. For the second time!" Donna said angrily.

"I'm h-here." Lee said, smiling. The smile melted Donna's anxiety, as usual. She smiled widely.

"Too bad the doctor can't be here." She said sadly. A whooshing sound filled the air. The TARDIS appeared about a foot from Donna and Lee. The door creaked open, and they heard a familiar voice from inside the TARDIS.

"I really should put oil on that."

The Doctor poked his head through.

"Hello Donna. And Lee. Oh, you're in your wedding dress which means….. it's the big day! We're just in time!" the Doctor shouted excitedly. "And you even put pockets in it! How clever."

Another familiar face came through the door, and Donna gave a yelp of surprise, then ran to hug her.

"Rose!" she said.

"What about me?" The Doctor said, pretending to be annoyed.

"You'll just have to wait." She said, then let go of Rose and hugged him too.

"You must be the infamous Lee." Rose said, smiling.

"Y-yes." He said before he was caught into a hug. Rose squeezed him, then backed away.

"You're not the first complete stranger I've hugged." She said grinning. The four of them walked to the church together, laughing. Lee, Rose, and the Doctor walked in, then Wilf led Donna in.

This was Donna's fourth wedding, but she still felt as though she was floating as she walked down the aisle. This one, by far, was her best. She vaguely remembered saying "I do." Then suddenly the Doctor and Rose were congratulating her. But this skip in memory was nothing like those in the library, because it was caused by pure joy.


End file.
